


Hours

by Chasyn



Series: One Hundred [6]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poor Zach, Zach cries, Zach is 15, Zara and Zach are buddies, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zara opened her mouth slowly. "Zach, I'm trying to understand what the problem here is. You seem distressed but... I don't know why. I can't help you if I don't know why." She said softly.





	Hours

Zach stood on his tip toes, trying to catch sight of the nameless man again. Not completely nameless. Aunt Claire had called him Mr. Grady. _Mr. Grady_... Zach suppressed a shiver as the last name hung in his head. He blinked and shook himself and looked again. But Mr. Grady was gone, whisked away by doctors or whatever. He let out a sigh.

"Zach." Claire stepped closer to him again, her assistant a step behind her. She reached out and touched Zach's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Zach nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

Claire eyed him for a moment. Then she looked at Zara. "Will you take him inside? Let him sit down and..." She leaned towards Zara and lowered her voice. "Keep an eye on him."

Zach rolled his eyes. But he followed Zara inside and through the halls. Then into an empty room with a few chairs. Zach didn't know where they were or what it was used for. His eyes were on the ground. He sat in one of the chairs Zara steered him towards and heaved a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Zach?" The woman asked softly. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Zach shook his head quickly. "'m fine." He mumbled.

Zara sunk down in the chair beside him. She rested her hand on his knee gently and squeezed it. "I know that must have been awful. But everything's alright now. Your aunt is just... taking care of... necessary things..." She was having trouble wording it. "From the business side of the incident. She'll be right back to get you."

Zach nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I'm fine." He repeated, his voice stronger this time. "Really am. It was... it wasn't bad."

She tilted her head slightly. "It wasn't?"

Zach looked up at her. He blinked and looked away. "Who was that man?"

"Who?"

"The one who..." Zach swallowed. "The one who saved me?"

"Mr. Grady?"

Zach nodded quickly. "How old is he?" He asked. Does he live here? How long has he been here? What's he do? What's his name?" Once he started, he couldn't stop the questions from tumbling from his mouth. He wanted to know everything. He felt like he needed to know everything.

Zara shook her head and held up her hands. "Whoa there, Zach." She smiled. "What's with all the questions?"

Zach bit his lip and looked at his lap.

"Zach? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did he..." She leaned closer and dropped her voice. "Did he... do something?"

Zach looked up at her, his eyes wide. "No!" He shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! He was... he was amazing! He's just..." Zach looked at his lap again.

"What, Zach?"

Zach bit his lip again and shook his head.

Zara pulled out her phone. "You need me to call your aunt? You want to talk to her?"

Zach shook his head again. "No! Don't tell her I asked!"

Zara opened her mouth slowly. "Zach, I'm trying to understand what the problem here is. You seem distressed but... I don't know why. I can't help you if I don't know why." She said softly.

Zach still didn't say anything.

Zara let out a sigh. She held up her phone. "I'm calling Claire..."

Zach turned towards her quickly and grabbed her arm. "No! Please! Don't tell her!"

Zara lowered her arm and looked down at him. "Don't tell her what?"

"He's my soul mate!" Zach blurted out. "The man who saved me!"

Zara's eyes widened. "Zach..." She said his name slowly and softly. "You... you're mistaken. He can't be... your soul mate..."

Zach nodded his head. "He is. I know he is. I felt it... the... the thing happened."

Zara paused for a moment. "The thing?"

"The thing they teach in... in biology class." His face was a bit red as he looked at his lap.

"They teach about it in American schools?"

Zach nodded his head. "In my school. I don't know about other schools..."

Zara nodded. "It's becoming more mainstream but a great deal of the older generations still think it's fantasy."

"It's not." Zach mumbled. "It's real."

She sighed and looked across the small room. "I know it's real..." She said softly. "I just..." She shook her head and looked back down at Zach. "There's no way that man is your soul mate. He just can't be."

"He said that..." Zach felt a pang in his chest as he thought of it. "He said he wasn't and it hurt when he said it."

"It hurt?"

Zach didn't answer her question and repeated one of his own. "What's his name?"

Zara shook her head quickly. "It's better if you don't know. It's better if you forget. Better for him." She added the last rather softly.

Zach frowned. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him. "You're 15. You're aunt runs the island. When she finds out..."

Zach's eyes widened. "You can't tell her!"

"Zach, I can't lie to her."

Zach shook his head. "You have to!"

"You know I can't." Zara insisted.

"Just... please!" Zach begged. "Don't tell her... unless she asks! Then it's not lying!"

"Zach..."

"I don't want to get him in trouble." Zach said softly.

Zara looked at him, stared at him with a look of sadness and pity. After what felt like forever, she let out a long sigh and nodded her head. "Okay. Fine. As long as she doesn't ask me directly... I won't tell him."

"Thanks..." Zach mumbled out. He couldn't stop it then. Tears spilled out and slid down his face. He wiped them away but they just kept coming. Zara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and held him close.


End file.
